


Happy Birthday

by good_mythical_miles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the GMMore "Spicy Candy and Pick Up Lines"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the GMMore "Spicy Candy and Pick Up Lines"

It was October 11th. This meant nothing special to most people, but for Link, it was one of the most important days of the year: Rhett’s birthday. First thing in the morning, he decided to go for a long walk around campus while trying to come up with the perfect gift for Rhett. He was completely broke, like most college students, so a fancy gift was out of the question. When he turned a corner, he heard a familiar voice.

“No, like… I really,  _really_ like him…” Rhett mumbled into his phone.

Link raised a curious eyebrow. He hid behind a tree so he could listen in on the conversation without being noticed.

“Yeah, man. I dunno what to do. The fact that we’re sharing a dorm makes it harder.”

Link gasped. Rhett wasn’t saying what he thought he was saying, was he!?

“Link is just so fucking cute,” Rhett sighed, clearly feeling hopeless. “I can’t even look at him anymore. It’s ridiculous.” There was a long silence before Rhett said, “Alright. Thanks for chatting. I’ll talk to you later… Bye.”

With that, Link turned around and walked back towards their dorm. Sitting on the top bunk, his mind was racing. There was clearly only one thing on Rhett’s mind that day, and it was Link. And Link could  _easily_  give him that. The man smiled. Rhett didn’t know this, but he had liked guys for years. It was the one thing he had hidden from him. Link was eagerly picturing what would happen when Rhett finally walked into the dorm. Despite having faith that Rhett’s reaction would be a positive one, he still had an inkling of worry deep within.

Before he could think any more about what his plan for the rest of the day was, Rhett walked in, his face buried in a book. Without hesitation, Link asked, “Is it hot in here, or is it just—“

“Yeah, it’s just you, man. Take off your sweater.”

Link crinkled his nose. He was too shy to come right out and say, “Happy birthday, let’s fuck,” so this was going to be much harder to initiate than he thought it’d be.

Link started another sentence, but Rhett immediately said, “Shut up. I’m trying to study.” Rhett plopped himself into the chair by the desk that the two men shared, completely ignoring the man hovering above him.

“If you were a booger, I’d pick you first,” Link said in a rush, making sure that Rhett didn’t have time to interrupt him. The man turned and looked up at Link, a quizzical look plastered on his face. Link didn’t know what to say, so he just shot him a goofy grin. When he was ignored once again, he climbed out of his bunk and sat atop the desk next to Rhett’s textbook. “The voices in my head were telling me to come over and talk to you.” Silence. Frustrated, Link slapped his friend on the shoulder and yelled, “Man, it’s your birthday! Why the hell are you studying!?”

“Because I’ve got a test tomorrow. Now leave me alone.”

“No way, man! We need to celebrate!”

“Please be quiet.”

“Are you a library book?  _‘Cause I’m due to check you out_.”

“I’m trying to  _read,_  here.”

“Are you—“

 “Link! Please! Cut it out!” Rhett snapped.

“Work with me, man! I’m tryin’ real hard, here!”

Rhett finally looked up at his friend. “Dude—“

This time, it was Link who interrupted Rhett. “I think you have something in your eye.” When Rhett brought a hand to his face, Link said, “Nope. It was just a sparkle.”

Rhett was beginning to smile, but was trying desperately to hold it back. He sighed, “What are you doing?”

Link swung his legs and smiled at the man below him. “I just noticed you noticing me and I just wanted to give you notice that I noticed you, too.”

“What?”

Link looked down at his hands, twirling his thumbs, and mumbled, “I heard you on the phone this morning.”

“You… You did? So you’re mocking me now!?” Rhett stood up in a rage.

“Shit, man! Calm down! I ain’t mocking you! I… I wanna give you somethin’ real special this year.”

“Link, quit it. This isn’t funny.”

“I like you too, Rhett!”

The dorm was full of a heavy silence. Neither man knew what to say. After an excruciatingly long minute, Link muttered, “Are you related to Yoda? ‘Cause yo’ delicious.”

This finally caused the reaction Link had been waiting for. Rhett burst into laughter and sat on the edge of his bunk. “What the fuck? Link, you’re insane!”

“It’s about damn time!” Link hopped off of the desk and sat next to Rhett on the mattress. “I couldn’t think of what to get you this year, but when I heard you on the phone, I figured it out. I’m gonna give you  _me.”_

“Link, you’re crazy. This isn’t… You don’t…”

The shorter man leaned in and kissed his friend on his prickly cheek, leaving his mouth hovering next to his ear. “I do, Rhett,” he whispered, almost silently.

A fire was sparked deep within Rhett. He ripped off his shirt and threw it behind him. He grabbed Link, pushing him onto the bed underneath him. Link gasped, not expecting anything to happen so suddenly. Rhett’s mouth slammed against his forcefully, causing him to wince. He tried to push Rhett off of him, but he wasn’t strong enough. “Rhett!” Link shouted when he managed to escape the man’s kiss.

“What?”

“Calm down! Don’t be so…rough.”

“Oh. I—“

“This is your birthday present. I want it to last. Lie down.”

Rhett did as he was told and switched places with the other man. Link shook his head as he gained composure before gently removing his own t-shirt. “Sorry,” Rhett mumbled. 

Link leaned down and gave him a soft peck on the lips. “Gentle, big boy. Gentle,” he whispered in a seductive voice.

“I’ve never done this before, actually…” Rhett chuckled nervously, but when Link hopped off of the bed and headed toward the desk, he asked, “Wait, what are you doing?”

The two had assigned themselves drawers before they made an agreement to only open the one with their name on it. He looked down and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. “Ever fucked a dude?” Link asked.

“What? Of course not!”

“So, I’m your first…” Link nodded, musing over this fact for a brief moment.

“Have  _you_  fucked a dude!?” Rhett replied.

“Exclusively!” Link nodded, letting a slight giggle escape from his mouth.

“No shit!”

Link shrugged and tossed the two objects onto the bed where Rhett had remained. Heading towards the door, he grabbed a sock and held a finger up to Rhett, signaling for him to hold on. He tied the sock to the doorknob and slipped out before knocking on the door to the dorm next to theirs.

Their friend Jake opened it. “Hey, Link! What are you doing?”

“Is Rhett in here?” Link asked him. Still on the bed, Rhett was completely confused. What the fuck was Link doing?

“No, why?”

“Can you keep an eye out for him? Make sure he doesn’t burst in. He doesn’t always pay attention to the doorsock.” Link wiggled his eyebrows.

Jake slapped the man’s bare shoulder and chuckled. “Sure thing, buddy! Go get her!”

Link winked and walked back into the room where his friend was waiting for him. “No suspicions, now,” he said.

“How did you just know to do that?” Rhett asked, mouth hanging open.

“I’ve gone over there and done that before. It’s just that normally I actually  _do_  want him to keep an eye out for you.”

“You mean you’ve fucked guys in here!?”

Link raised an eyebrow. “Are you done asking dumb questions now?”

Rhett bit his lip and nodded. “I think so.”

“Good!” Link smiled and walked back over to the desk, this time pulling out a mix tape that he had made recently. “Here’s some sexy music to drown out any noises you might make!”

As soon as he hit the play button, the Rod Stewart song “Tonight’s the Night” filled the room. Rhett burst out laughing as Link slowly spun in circles, writhing his hips and torso in the sexiest way possible. Through the tears being caused from the hysterical laughter, Rhett was still able to admire the graceful movements of the other man’s slender, toned body.

When Link grew bored, he climbed back onto the bed so that he was straddling Rhett’s waist. When the man stared up at him with a blank expression, Link grasped Rhett’s wrists and guided them to his hips. “You’re an idiot, ya know that?” he giggled.

“I’ve never fucked a dude before!” Rhett replied defensively, although there was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

“How is this any different!?”

Rhett laughed so that his whole body shook which, in turn, shook Link. “So, now what?”

Link didn’t speak. He instead reached a hand down between the two of them, rubbing Rhett through the denim of his jeans. This was clearly a shock to Rhett’s system, but he was trying desperately to act cool. Link leaned forward so that his head was right next to Rhett’s, his soft breaths tickling his ear. “Does that feel good?” he asked, almost silently. Rhett nodded. He removed his hand, which he placed against Rhett’s cheek, stroking him gently with his thumb. He smiled down at his friend as he began rocking his hips back and forth at an excruciatingly slow rate. Hardly 30 seconds had passed when Link could feel a growing pressure pushing against his ass. “Are you ready?” he asked sweetly.

“I don’t know…”

Link got up and helped Rhett remove his jeans and boxers. He was immediately graced with the sight of his friends cock lying straight up against his abdomen. “Hey there, buddy!” Link chuckled, causing Rhett’s face to turn beet red. He then removed the rest of his own clothing before resting his head on Rhett’s right thigh.

“What are you doing, Link?” Rhett asked, completely confused.

Link grasped the man in his hand and began stroking him. “I’m admiring the breadth of your dong,” he said matter-of-factly.

Rhett couldn’t help but burst out in hysterical laughter. “What the fuck, man!?”

Link giggled, but immediately took Rhett into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. The sensation of the man’s warm, wet mouth sliding against him immediately stopped the laughter, which was replaced by soft moans. Rhett’s hand instinctively found its way to the back of Link’s head. Running his fingers through the man’s shaggy hair, the faintest smile began to creep onto his face.

After Link began to notice Rhett thrusting into his mouth, he sat up and replaced his mouth with his hand once more, which allowed him to speak. “Do you want to fuck or be fucked?”

“Shit, man. I don’t know!” Rhett’s eyes widened. He was like a deer in the headlights.

“Then I’m fucking you.” Link unwrapped the condom and prepared himself, grabbing the bottle of lube. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rhett getting more and more nervous. “Chill, dude! If it hurts, let me know! It’s no big deal!” Link paused, biting his lip to hold back a laugh.

“Big deal?” Rhett asked, a sly grin forming.

“Well, in your opinion, is it a big deal?”

Rhett contemplated the man kneeling before him and nodded. “Long. Super long. Long deal. Big, long deal.”

“Breadth and length, baby.  _Breadth and length_.” Link winked and squirted a little puddle of lube into the palm of his hand. “Okay, buddy. Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be…”

“Spread ‘em!”

Rhett did as he was told and spread his legs, allowing Link to push a couple of fingers into him. Rhett gasped as soon as flesh touched flesh. “Damn!”

“Are you okay?” Link asked, slowly moving his fingers in and out.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Good. It feels good.” Rhett was at a loss for words.

After squirting more lube into his hand, he gave himself a few strokes before asking, “Are you ready for the  _length?”_

Rhett didn’t laugh. “Promise it won’t hurt?”

“I never said that it wouldn’t hurt. Just let me know if it hurts too bad.”

Without waiting for a response, Link slowly slid himself into Rhett. The man clenched his muscles and mumbled, “Shit…”

“It’s alright. Relax.”

Link grabbed Rhett’s hips and moved him so he had better leverage. Without thinking, Rhett lifted his legs and draped them over Link’s shoulders. “That feels better!”

The smile on the man’s face caused Link to chuckle. With each thrust, Link could feel his friend to grow more and more comfortable. His speed increased slowly as he began stroking Rhett once again. Rhett’s face was scrunched up and his breathing was erratic. Link would do his best to bring his friend to climax before he even thought about his own pleasure. Rhett was clearly enjoying the faster pace, so Link began thrusting at top speed. Loud slapping noises filled the room with each moment of contact, their skin growing bright red. Rhett was gasping for air when Link suddenly pulled out and hopped off of the bed.

“What the fuck, man!?” Rhett practically yelled.

“Stand up!”

“Why!?”

“Stand up!” Link repeated.

Rhett did as he was told. Link quickly got onto his knees, not wanting Rhett’s pleasure to fade away too much. Quickly pumping him with his hand, he asked, “Does this feel good?”

Rhett nodded, gripping the frame of the top bunk tightly. “Yeah,” he managed to choke out with much difficulty.

Link was moving his hand back and forth as quick as he possibly could. “Look at me.”

Rhett looked down and made eye-contact with the man on the floor. The look in Link’s eye was that of a wild animal. “Fuck, Link,” Rhett gasped suddenly. “I—“

“Come for me,” he growled.

With a loud, long moan, Rhett covered Link’s chin and neck with his jizz as he struggled to stay upright. While he was still gasping for air, Link placed soft kisses up and down Rhett’s cock and ran his hands up and down the back of his thighs. “Link,” Rhett managed to say after a while, “let me—“

“Nuh uh. This was your present. I don’t matter.” Link stood and licked his lips, cleaning off his face with the combination of his tongue and fingers.

“But—“

“Shut up. Let’s go out to grab a bite to eat. Happy birthday!” Link grinned and pulled the taller man into a big bear hug.

Rhett leaned down and nuzzled his face into Link’s fluffy dark hair. “Can we mess around more later?”

“Of course.”

“Can I try fucking you this time?”

“I’d like that.”

The two straightened up, made sure nobody was in the hallway, and stepped out of their dorm. Link stopped, spotting the whiteboard that was hanging there. He picked up the pen and wrote “Rhett—Breadth. Link—Length.”

Rhett rolled his eyes and walked outside, forcing Link to sprint in order to catch up.


End file.
